A device and method relating to transporting objects to be labeled or stamped is disclosed herein. Some known stamping or labeling systems apply pressure-sensitive labels to a variety of objects. One such system applies stamps (e.g., tax stamps) to products such as tobacco products (e.g., packs of cigarettes). These known systems receive a group of the products, such as a carton of several packs of cigarettes, and apply the stamps to each of the products. The packs are rectangular, which allows for the packs to be grouped together such that the groups of packs may be moved together through the labeling systems with surfaces of the packs being exposed for applying the stamps.
Products that have different shapes and/or sizes, however, such as cylindrical shaped pucks of smokeless tobacco, may not be able to be grouped together and moved through the same systems. Instead, the stamps may need to be manually and individually applied to the alternative products. This manner of applying the stamps can be costly in terms of both the time needed to apply the stamps and the additional labor costs. Specialized systems that are designed to apply the stamps to the pucks may be required, but it may not be cost-effective to use different systems for applying stamps.